Many medical devices are sensitive to external forces. The medical devices may be easily damaged if they are not properly handled. For example, it is often necessary to clamp the medical devices during medical procedures. As a result, the medical devices may become damaged due to the clamping forces. Moreover, it may be cumbersome to operate the clamp during the medical procedure.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.